


winter sickness

by novembae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sick Han Jisung | Han
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Han Jisung melihat Lee Minho dalam pandangannya yang memburam.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	winter sickness

Han Jisung melihat Lee Minho dalam pandangannya yang memburam. Ada kontras yang sedang bermain antara Jisung dan Seoul: bagaimana suhu hari ini turun lagi beberapa derajat, sementara demam Jisung justru naik dengan percaya diri. 

Pemuda itu mengeluhkan kepala yang pusing, badan yang sakit, dan energi yang hilang dalam suara menderita yang tidak bisa dimengerti siapa-siapa. Dia kesulitan bernapas dan kepalanya seperti berputar. Tetapi, meskipun pandangannya berkabut akibat demam, dia bisa melihat samar-samar seseorang datang. 

Bukan Bang Chan, karena Jisung yakin Chan tidak punya badan ramping. Bukan Changbin juga, karena Jisung yakin Changbin tidak setinggi itu--bukan mau menghina, tapi memang begitu adanya. 

Jisung mengira-ngira, siapa lagi yang mungkin masih ada di dorm. Meski badai salju berkecamuk begini, beberapa rekannya masih juga berkutat dengan jadwal yang padat. Jeongin pergi untuk latihan vokal dua jam lalu. Sepertinya belum kembali. Hyunjin punya banyak jadwal yang perlu dipenuhi dan dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Felix ... Felix ... mungkin sibuk berkelontangan di dapur dengan resep kue-kue manis. 

Siapa lagi yang masih tersisa di sini? 

Jisung berupaya mengingat-ingat lagi--kali ini agak keras, tapi langsung menyerah di kali pertama. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Berdenyut-denyut. Secara alami, dia meringis. 

Jika bukan sudah tumbuh jadi laki-laki dewasa, sudah jelas Jisung bakal menangis. Tetapi sekarang dia punya harga diri yang perlu dilindungi. 

Jadi, dengan demam yang terus menyiksa, Jisung gampang saja pasrah ketika sosok itu menghampiri. Dia memegang pipi Jisung yang berkeringat menggunakan punggung tangan sebentar, lalu dengan segera mengganti plester penurun demam di dahi Jisung dengan yang baru--barusan dia ambil dari nakas. Gerakannya cekatan dan sigap. Seperti dia sudah melakukan itu sejak beberapa jam ke belakang. Jisung mau tidak mau dia teringat pada Lee Minho yang menghardiknya semalam, waktu pertama suhu badannya naik. 

"Sudah kubilang, pakai baju hangat."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan lupa makan."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mandi terlalu malam."

Dan ada banyak lagi "sudah kubilang" yang dilepaskan pemuda itu sambil mengurusi Jisung: menumpuk banyak selimut, memberi bantal tambahan, menyuruh Seungmin pergi ke apotek buat membeli obat flu dan plester penurun panas--karena tidak ada dari mereka yang cukup telaten untuk benar-benar mengganti kompres setiap beberapa jam sekali. 

Lee Minho memang begitu; di satu titik bisa tidak peduli sama sekali dan di titik lain bisa berbanding terbalik. Sehingga Jisung sempat ketawa. Hardikan Minho terasa seperti omelan ibunya di rumah. Dan, ya benar juga. Sudah lama sekali Jisung tidak mendengar ibunya marah-marah. Mungkin itu alasannya Jisung menikmati waktu Minho menegurnya. Sebab dia merasakan sesuatu yang mirip seperti rumah. 

Itu, hingga sampai demam makin memakan Jisung dan membuatnya seperti bayi. 

Dia mengerang. Jisung tidak suka menjadi lemah dan mendadak merindukan rumah, dan ibunya yang marah-marah. 

Tetapi di sini cuma ada tujuh anak laki-laki lain yang berusaha saling menjaga. Kalaupun Jisung bisa memanggil yang bukan ibunya, seseorang yang bisa membuat dia merasa lengkap dan memberikan hangat seperti di rumah, maka dia---

"... Minho-hyung ...."

(demamnya tinggi dan mata Jisung buram, tetapi dia melihat Minho datang ke kamarnya; mengganti plester penurun demam di dahi berulang-ulang) 

(dia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Jisung yang berkeringat buat mengecek suhu---karena mereka merusakkan termometer dalam permainan di sebuah malam yang ribut) 

(Jisung masih melihat Minho menetap beberapa waktu untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja) 

(dalam demam, dengan visi yang buram, Jisung cuma bisa melihat Minho) 

. 

. 

. 

"... Minho-hyung...."

"..."

Kim Seungmin tidak pergi atau bicara, biarpun Jisung menyebutkan nama yang bukan dia dalam demamnya. 

(dan Seungmin selalu datang untuk Jisung, lagi dan lagi)


End file.
